Tag Berantai
by Cheshire Ches
Summary: Berawal dari keisengan Aomine menjelajahi notes milik random person di friend list facebooknya dan menemukan sebuah catatan berjudul 'Tag Berantai'. Lalu? Baca aja :3 CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. Aomine is the Starter

**Disclaimer**__:__Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : OOC parah, maybe AU, EYD acak-acakan, gaje, dsb.

**AN** : Hai, saya Izayoi, author dari fandom sebelah (?). Niatnya mau bikin fic kece gitu buat fic perdana saya di fandom Kurobasu, tapi yang tercipta malah benda ga mutu ini. Intinya ini cuma buat hiburan semata kok, yang ga suka silahkan minggat :))

.

.

_Tag Berantai © Izayoi Tsukishiro_

.

.

Di suatu siang yang damai di tengah liburan musim panas, sesosok cowok item kucel tengah duduk manis di depan komputer di dalam kamarnya. Tangan kanannya memegang _mouse_, sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menopang dagu. Matanya menatap bosan pada layar komputer.

"Ebangke, bosen banget gua. Ini anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai kagak ada yang _online_ neh? _Chat_ gua sepi begini..."

Oh, ternyata cowok kucel yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Aomine Daiki itu lagi ngegembel (?) di Facebook. Hari gini masih main Facebook? Nggak jaman lagi sebenarnya. Namun apa daya, kebopungan Aomine membuatnya ketinggalan jaman.

Iseng, Aomine menjelajahi _notes _milik_ random person_ di_ friend list-_nya dan menemukan seonggok _notes_ berjudul 'Tag Berantai' yang membuatnya tertarik. Dengan penuh kekepoan, Aomine meng-_scroll mouse_-nya hingga ke bawah dengan niat membaca isi _notes _tersebutsampai habis_._

"Heh, kayaknya asik juga..."

Akhirnya, Aomine memutuskan untuk mengisi _notes_ gaje itu dengan jawaban-jawaban autisnya demi menghilangkan rasa bosan.

_Yang kena WAJIB jawab_

_Isi catatan ini dan tag ke teman-teman kalian! Langsung aja copas tulisan ini ke catatan kalian, kemudian isi pertanyaannya sesuai dengan jawaban kalian sendiri._

_-Apa inisial nama lengkap kamu?_

AD, Aomine Daiki. Tapi temen-temen gua sering manggil gua Will Smith, sih. Hoho!

_-Jam berapa kamu bangun pagi?_

Gak pernah bangun pagi, gua bangunnya malem. Maklum, gua kan makhluk _nocturnal_. Liat nih kulit gua aja remang *tebar daki*

_-Buku apa yang kamu suka?_

Buku apa aja yang penting ada foto Mai-chyaaan *bokep mode*

_-Apa film terakhir yang kamu tonton di bioskop?_

Film Menculik Mai-chan (?)

_-Musik favorit kamu tuh jenis?_

_To be honest_, gua suka dangdut. Asoy gelaa!

_-Jika kamu dibebaskan memilih, kamu akan memilih tinggal dimana?_

Di hatimuuu~ *gombal gembel*

_-Benda-benda yang kamu bawa saat pergi?_

Bawa diri, bawa sempak (?), dan majalah Mai-chan,_ of course_

_-Makanan yang kamu tidak sukai?_

Err... Yang haram?

_-Angka yang kamu suka? _

1, karena gua selalu nomor 1! Muahahaha...

_-Jika diberi kesempatan kemana saja, kamu mau kemana?_

PLIS GUE MAU KE RUMAH MAI-CHAN OMG OMG OMG *mendadak alay*

_-Hal yang membuat kamu jengkel?_

Denger si Satsuki ngebacot nyuruh-nyuruh gua latian basket

_-Hari apa yang paling kamu sukai?_

Hari Remang Nasional? *ngupil*

_-Warna yang kamu benci?_

Yang butek nan remang kayak kulit gua. Hiks...

_-Dimana kamu lahir?_

Di jamban. Pas lahir gua langsung nyemplung, makanya kulit gua warnanya jijay gini

_-Apa warna rambut kamu?_

Biru-biru item gitu, bro

_-Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?_

Olahraga gaple (?)

_-Adakah seseorang yang paling istimewa buat kamu?_

Menurut lu?

_-Siapa?_

Banyak njir males gua ngetiknya *gebrak meja*

_-Punya hewan peliharaan?_

Punya, kan elu peliharaan gua~

_-Zodiak kamu apa?_

Perawan (?)

_-Waktu kecil kamu pengin jadi apa?_

Polisi. Tapi kata Satsuki muka-muka kayak muka gua lebih cocok jadi bandit terminal...

_-Tempat yang kamu suka tuh dimana?_

Di atap sekolah, tempat gua bisa molor sesuka jidat

_-Apa pakaian terbaik yang pernah kamu pakai saat kecil?_

Karung beras, bro, gua dulu gembel *nangis mengenang masa lalu*

_-Berapa cm tinggi kamu?_

192 cm FTW

_-Hewan yang membuatmu jengkel?_

LEBAH NJIR PLIS MEREKA MENJIJIKKAN *histeris*

_-Kata yang paling sering kamu ucapin?_

"Yang bisa ngalahin gua cuma gua sendiri!" Kece, kan?

_-Apa yang kamu lakukan saat sedang bosan?_

Ngupil, tidur, baca majalah Mai-chan, ngupil, boker, main basket, ngupil, dst.

_-Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?_

Kan gua udah bilang gua makhluk_ nocturnal _*asah golok*

_-Kalo udah gede kamu pengen jadi apa?_

Apa aja yang penting bukan gembel atau supir angkot

_-Hal yang sering kamu khayalin?_

Anak kecil gak boleh tau *kedip mesum*

_-Bagian yang kamu suka pada tubuhmu apa?_

Bagian "itu" dong (?)

_-Kamu tipe orang yang kayak gimana menurut teman-teman kamu?_

1. Ganteng

2. Ganteng

3. Ganteng

4. Ganteng

5. Ganteng

6. Ganteng

_-Kamu tidur sama siapa?_

Sama Kagami *maho alert*

_-Banyakan makan, minum, apa jajan?_

Banyakan ngupil gua mah...

_-Paling gak suka disuruh apa? Dan siapa yang nyuruh?_

Disuruh latian basket, padahal gua udah kuat buat apa latian, cih *sombong* yang nyuruh siapa lagi kalo bukan mak lampir berambut pink

_-Pernah ciuman?_

Pernah, sama Kaga*piiip* (?)

_-Paling ilfil liat orang ngapain?_

Ngebacot dan banyak nanya kayak elu

_-Siapa musisi yang kamu kagumi?_

Bang Roma Irama~ ther-lha-lhu (?)

_-Musim favorit kamu?_

Musim duren

_-Kamu benci dengan siapa?_

ELU! *angkat meja*

_-Bedcover kamu gambarnya apa?_

Hello Kitty, kadang Barbie, kadang Mai-chan

_-Lagu yang selalu kamu dengarkan di HP kamu?_

Lagu dangdut remix yang suka diputer di angkot-angkot

_-Baju yang kamu suka pakai pas keluar rumah?_

APA AJA YANG PENTING BUKAN KARUNG BERAS *trauma masa lalu*

_-Biasanya sebelum tidur ngapain?_

Berdo'a dulu, kan gua anak alim yang baik dan rajin menabung (menabung dosa)

_-Cewek yang terakhir sms kamu siapa?_

(Bang)sat suki

_-Dia siapa?_

Pembokat gua! Hahaha!

_-Isinya tentang apa?_

"Dai-chan, ayo latian!"

_-Kamu bales apa?_

"Bacot! Ogah!"

-C_owok yang terakhir kali sms kamu siapa?_

Ehm, Kagami...

_-Dia siapa?_

ISH KEPO!

_-Isinya tentang apa?_

"Kamoe udah mam lum?"

_-Kamu bales apa?_

"Udah donkk cuyuuung."

_-Udahan ya?_

PERGI LU! HUSH! HUSH! *tebar garam*

Aomine cekikikan sendiri dengan nistanya setelah membaca ulang semua jawaban yang dia tulis. Dengan yakin, cowok madesu itu menge-_tag _anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai di catatannya dan berharap teman-temannya itu bakal membalas _notes_ laknat miliknya.

Dalam hati doi ketawa puas, rasa bosannya hilang entah kemana.

.

**OWARI**

.

**AN** : OKE SAYA TAU ENDINGNYA BAPUK- plis saya nulis fic ini ga pake mikir, main tulis aja orz saya tiba-tiba teringat tag-tag-an gaje di facebook yang dulu sempet booming (?) makanya benda ini tercipta. Maaf kalo jayus dan garing parah #bows

RnR, please? ;;


	2. Akashi's Turn

**Disclaimer**__:__Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : OOC parah, typo(s), AU, EYD acak-acakan, gaje, slight MuraAka, dsb.

**AN** : HAI CHAPTER 2 UPDATE- #tepar kali ini Akashi yang saya nistain, tapi saya nggak niat bashing kok, benda ini cuma buat hiburan semata :)) btw maaf character-nya saya ganti jadi GoM sama Kagami, soalnya nanti Kagami juga muncul di chapter terakhir LOL

.

.

_Tag Berantai © Izayoi Tsukishiro_

.

.

Siang yang damai, masih di tengah liburan musim panas yang membosankan. Akashi Seijuuro duduk di depan laptop di ruang santai rumahnya, iseng membuka akun Facebook yang sudah lama tidak dibuka. Matanya memicing sebal ketika menangkap sebuah _notes_ yang namanya di-_tag_ di dalamnya. _Notes_ nista itu berjudul 'Tag Berantai'.

"Ck! Ini si bopung ngapain dah nge-_tag_ gua catetan alay begini!"

Akashi misuh-misuh sendiri. Doi paling sebel kalo di-_tag _dicatatan ga jelas semacam itu. Tapi sesebel-sebelnya orang, sisi kepo dan penasaran pasti masih ada. Kepo pangkat seribu, Akashi pun membaca isi _notes_ itu sampai akhir.

"Anjir, ancur bener gua punya temen..." Akashi geleng-geleng kepala, tak habis pikir dengan jawaban koplak Aomine yang seakan menghina dirinya sendiri.

"Cih, ya udeh ah gua ikut isi aja. Lumayan buat ngisi waktu luang..."

Bener kan, ujung-ujungnya pasti doi ikut juga...

_Yang kena WAJIB jawab_

_Isi catatan ini dan tag ke teman-teman kalian! Langsung aja copas tulisan ini ke catatan kalian, kemudian isi pertanyaannya sesuai dengan jawaban kalian sendiri._

_-Apa inisial nama lengkap kamu?_

AS, Akashi Seijuuro a.k.a Anak Sholeh

_-Jam berapa kamu bangun pagi?_

Gua disiplin jadi tiap hari gua bangun jam 2 pagi, lumayan dapet sholat tahajud

_-Buku apa yang kamu suka?_

Apa aja, boy, yang penting gak bokep

_-Apa film terakhir yang kamu tonton di bioskop?_

Texas Chainsaw Massacre *psikopat mode* *asah gunting*

_-Musik favorit kamu tuh jenis?_

_Gothic Rock_ dong, bro, mana demen gua sama yang menye-menye ataupun alay kayak si Daki bopung

_-Jika kamu dibebaskan memilih, kamu akan memilih tinggal dimana?_

Di surga...

_-Benda-benda yang kamu bawa saat pergi?_

Gunting, hape, kolor, gunting, singlet, gunting, _cutter_, dan juga gunting

_-Makanan yang kamu tidak sukai?_

Yang haram dan yang nggak bisa dimakan (?)

_-Angka yang kamu suka?_

Sebenernya angka kesukaan gua tuh 1, si Daki ngikut-ngikut gua sok-sok nomor 1. Dasar, udah kayak Kise aja doyan ngopi _style_ orang *tebar gunting*

_-Jika diberi kesempatan kemana saja, kamu mau kemana?_

Pengen keliling dunia dan akhirat (?) dengan pintu kemana saja milik idola gua, Doraemon

_-Hal yang membuat kamu jengkel?_

Kalo budak-budak gua (baca : Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta, Tetsuya dan Satsuki) nggak nurutin apa yang gua mau

_-Hari apa yang paling kamu sukai?_

Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia, soalnya libur *salah lokasi*

_-Warna yang kamu benci?_

Warna yang remang-remang... *lirik _someone_*

_-Dimana kamu lahir?_

Di dukun beranak

_-Apa warna rambut kamu?_

Merah dong, ciri-ciri warna pemimpin tuh. Pemimpin _Power Puff Girls_ aja _theme color_-nya warna merah

_-Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?_

Petak umpet (?)

_-Adakah seseorang yang paling istimewa buat kamu?_

ADA DONG

_-Siapa?_

DIRI GUWEH SENDIRI

_-Punya hewan peliharaan?_

Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta, Tetsuya, sama Satsuki tuh budak merangkap hewan peliharaan gua

_-Zodiak kamu apa?_

Pemanah setengah bugil, yang badannya setengah manusia, setengah au dah apaan gajelas

_-Waktu kecil kamu pengin jadi apa?_

Pengen jadi ustadz yang jago main _shogi_ (?)

_-Tempat yang kamu suka tuh dimana?_

Dimana aja asalkan ada budak-budak gua yang setia menuruti semua perintah gua

_-Apa pakaian terbaik yang pernah kamu pakai saat kecil?_

Plis ya gua tuh anak keluarga kaya raya, baju gua semuanya kualitas terbaik. Tidur aja gua pake_ tuxedo, _men! *etseh*

_-Berapa cm tinggi kamu?_

173 cm... PENDEK? TERUS KENAPA? MASALAH BUAT SEMPAK LO?

_-Hewan yang membuatmu jengkel?_

Ga ada, asal ga cari ribut sama gua aja

_-Kata yang paling sering kamu ucapin?_

_"Since I always win, I'm always right." _Terkesan takabur? Bodo amat! Congor, congor gua!

_-Apa yang kamu lakukan saat sedang bosan?_

Kadang ngasah koleksi gunting gua biar potongannya makin akurat, kadang malingin ayam tetangga buat disembelih

_-Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?_

Ada pertanyaan yang lebih nggak penting dari ini, gak?

_-Kalo udah gede kamu pengen jadi apa?_

Pengen jadi orang sukses dan bisa biayain ortu gua naik haji *anak berbakti*

_-Hal yang sering kamu khayalin?_

Main _shogi_ sambil kayang

_-Bagian yang kamu suka pada tubuhmu apa?_

Mata belang (?) gua dooong *kedip maut*

_-Kamu tipe orang yang kayak gimana menurut teman-teman kamu?_

Menurut mereka gua ini pemimpin (baca : majikan) yang kece, baik hati, bijaksana dan sholeh

_-Kamu tidur sama siapa?_

Sama guling *klise*

_-Banyakan makan, minum, apa jajan?_

Banyakan kentut kayaknya...

_-Paling gak suka disuruh apa? Dan siapa yang nyuruh?_

Plis deh ya gua gak pernah disuruh-suruh, yang ada mah gua yang nyuruh-nyuruh orang. HAHAHA!

_-Pernah ciuman?_

Gua gak mau ciuman sebelom nikah *anak sholeh mode*

_-Paling ilfil liat orang ngapain?_

Paling ilfil sama makhluk abstrak yang bikin_ notes _ini dengan segala pertanyaan laknatnya

_-Siapa musisi yang kamu kagumi?_

Leonardo Da Vinci *konslet*

_-Musim favorit kamu?_

Musim kawin

_-Kamu benci dengan siapa?_

Siapapun yang menentang perintah gua,_ because the King's orders are absolute_

_-Bedcover kamu gambarnya apa?_

Kompilasi antara Doraemon, SpongeBob, Dora, dan Teletubbies

_-Lagu yang selalu kamu dengarkan di HP kamu?_

Lagu _rock_, tapi gua juga suka nasyid (?)

_-Baju yang kamu suka pakai pas keluar rumah?_

Baju-baju milik_ brand _terkenal yang harganya lebih dari sepuluh jeti *sombong* soalnya gua gak melarat kayak si Daki

_-Biasanya sebelum tidur ngapain?_

Pipis, sikat gigi, berdo'a

_-Cewek yang terakhir sms kamu siapa?_

Satsuki Momogi (?)

_-Dia siapa?_

Satu-satunya budak gua yang ber-_gender _betina

_-Isinya tentang apa?_

"Akashi-kun, bujuk Dai-chan buat latian dooong..."

_-Kamu bales apa?_

"Bacot lu ah Sat, siapa elu nyuruh-nyuruh gua!"

-C_owok yang terakhir kali sms kamu siapa?_

A-Atsushi...

_-Dia siapa?_

LO SIAPA NANYA-NANYA?! *gunting melayang*

_-Isinya tentang apa?_

"Akachin, aku mau momogi kamu dong~"

_-Kamu bales apa?_

"Iya, nanti aku kasih kalo kita udah cukup umur."

_-Udahan ya?_

ALHAMDULILLAH (?) AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA _NOTES_ BRENGSEK INI *sujud syukur*

Akashi membaca ulang _notes_ yang telah diisinya. Sebenarnya doi merasa sangat OOC sekaligus merasa bodoh karena ikut berpartisipasi dalam permainan _tag _yang nggak jelas berkah dan faedahnya ini. Namun harus diakui, sedikit banyak doi merasa terhibur juga.

Dengan jumawa, Akashi kembali menge-_tag_ para anggota Kiseki no Sedai, dalam hati penasaran akan seperti apa jawaban dari mereka nanti.

.

**OWARI**

.

**AN** : LAGI-LAGI ENDINGNYA- ohmai endingnya sangat gaje dan saya ngerasa chapter ini ga lucu sama sekali. Maaf, ini karena saya maksain nulis padahal besok ada ulangan matematika orz

But, RnR? ;;


	3. Kise's Turn

**Disclaimer**__:__Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : OOC parah, typo(s), AU, EYD acak-acakan, gaje, dsb.

**AN** : Chapter 3 update! Kali ini Kise yang saya nistain, tapi saya nggak niat bashing kok, benda ini cuma buat hiburan semata :)) btw ada Kida dari Durarara! nyempil dikit lol

.

.

_Tag Berantai © Izayoi Tsukishiro_

.

.

"Waaah, 'Tag Berantai'? Kayaknya seruu~"

Kise Ryouta, model terkenal sekaligus bagian dari geng bejad Kiseki no Sedai bergumam penuh ketertarikan ketika membaca _notes-notes _yang di-_tag_ oleh Akashi dan Aomine di Facebook. Matanya tertuju tepat pada layar laptop mahalnya, bergerak teratur dari kiri ke kanan, konsentrasi membaca dengan senyum bodoh tercetak di muka modelnya yang ganteng itu.

"Ikutan ah!" dengan tekad api Konoha (?), Kise mulai menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di _notes _itu dengan semangat tinggi.

_Yang kena WAJIB jawab_

_Isi catatan ini dan tag ke teman-teman kalian! Langsung aja copas tulisan ini ke catatan kalian, kemudian isi pertanyaannya sesuai dengan jawaban kalian sendiri._

_-Apa inisial nama lengkap kamu?_

KR dooong, Kise Ryouta, Kiselek Risol *maksa*

_-Jam berapa kamu bangun pagi?_

Ketika ayam jago berkokok

_-Buku apa yang kamu suka?_

Majalah apa aja yang penting ada foto gue nampang di dalamnya :3

_-Apa film terakhir yang kamu tonton di bioskop?_

Gak pernah nonton ke bioskop lagi, secara gue sibuk pemotretan sana-sini gituh *eah*

_-Musik favorit kamu tuh jenis?_

Copy dangdut (?)

_-Jika kamu dibebaskan memilih, kamu akan memilih tinggal dimana?_

Dimana aja okeh lah, asalkan bukan di pinggiran Ciliwung

_-Benda-benda yang kamu bawa saat pergi?_

Bawa topi sama kacamata item, biasa kalo di jalan gua sering dikerubutin terus digrepe-grepe sama fans gue makanya gue harus nutupin muka kece gue ini :'33

_-Makanan yang kamu tidak sukai?_

Yang bikin komuk ganteng aduhai gua jadi jerawatan huhuhuhuhuhu

_-Angka yang kamu suka?_

Ini pertanyaan faedahnya apa ya? :'3

_-Jika diberi kesempatan kemana saja, kamu mau kemana?_

Ke Amerika terus ketemu model terkenal Tyra Banks- PLIS YAH GUE NGEPENS MAMFUS AMA DIA YAOLOH *kejang*

_-Hal yang membuat kamu jengkel?_

Kalo dicuekin sama Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, dan yang lain huhuhu :(((

_-Hari apa yang paling kamu sukai?_

Hari raya idul fitri, lumayan biasanya emaknya Akashicchi bikin lontong banyak :333

_-Warna yang kamu benci?_

Cokelat, soalnya mengingatkan gue akan sesuatu di jamban

_-Dimana kamu lahir?_

Di taksi, waktu itu emak gua brojol di taksi hiksss

_-Apa warna rambut kamu?_

Kuning-kuning ngambang di kali (?) ~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~

_-Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?_

Gundu... Gundu itu olahraga kan? Kan? Kan? :333

_-Adakah seseorang yang paling istimewa buat kamu?_

Adaaa *kedipkedip*

_-Siapa?_

Anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai dan seluruh fans gue~ (╭˘³˘)╭ *cipokgaib(?)*

_-Punya hewan peliharaan?_

Punya, gua melihara banyak kecoak di rumah :3

_-Zodiak kamu apa?_

Anak kembar yang oenyoe :3

_-Waktu kecil kamu pengin jadi apa?_

Pengen jadi supermodel *kibasponi*

_-Tempat yang kamu suka tuh dimana?_

Di jamban soalnya gue bisa bebas berkhayal :3

_-Apa pakaian terbaik yang pernah kamu pakai saat kecil?_

Omaigat plis semua pakaian gue tuh dari _brand-brand _terbaik dan terkenal di seluruh dunia dan akhirat (˘̯˘) *songong*

_-Berapa cm tinggi kamu?_

Semeter lebih 89 senti, kece ya?

_-Hewan yang membuatmu jengkel?_

Gak ada, gue kan penyayang binatang qaqa

_-Kata yang paling sering kamu ucapin?_

"Galau? Alay? Madesu? Keep calm and Shalala Goes On!" :3 *ngiklan*

_-Apa yang kamu lakukan saat sedang bosan?_

Ngupil nyumput-nyumput, tapi kadang joget-joget shalala goes on sampe mabok

_-Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?_

Ish, tuh kan pertanyaannya sangat gak penting untuk dijawab :'3

_-Kalo udah gede kamu pengen jadi apa?_

Jadi supir (?) pesawat

_-Hal yang sering kamu khayalin?_

Otak gue jongkok jadi jarang berkhayal *mojok*

_-Bagian yang kamu suka pada tubuhmu apa?_

Semuanya dong, seluruh bagian tubuh gue tuh _perfect_, secara gue model~

_-Kamu tipe orang yang kayak gimana menurut teman-teman kamu?_

Baik, lucu, unyu, menyenangkan :333

_-Kamu tidur sama siapa?_

Penting buat lo tau? (˘̯˘)

_-Banyakan makan, minum, apa jajan?_

Jarang makan, minum, apalagi jajan :((( sebagai model tenar gue harus jaga berat badan cuy

_-Paling gak suka disuruh apa? Dan siapa yang nyuruh?_

Gue gak pernah disuruh-suruh, lo kata gue pembokat disuruh-suruh :'3

_-Pernah ciuman?_

Pernah gak yaaa~ *kedipsuper*

_-Paling ilfil liat orang ngapain?_

Ah, gue anak baik dan ganteng jadi gak ada lah istilah ilfil-ilfilan :3

_-Siapa musisi yang kamu kagumi?_

Mozart! Dia kan rocker terkenal~ *salahgaul*

_-Musim favorit kamu?_

Musim panen (?)

_-Kamu benci dengan siapa?_

Plis gue anak baik dan rajin mengaji, gak ada lah istilah benci-bencian dalam kamus hidup gue

_-Bedcover kamu gambarnya apa?_

SpongeBob! Soalnya kuning-kuning kece kayak gue :3

_-Lagu yang selalu kamu dengarkan di HP kamu?_

Copy dangdut FTW :)))

_-Baju yang kamu suka pakai pas keluar rumah?_

Kadang pake kaos biasa, kadang gak pake apa-apa (?)

_-Biasanya sebelum tidur ngapain?_

Nyanyi shalala goes on sambil joget-salto-kayang

_-Cewek yang terakhir sms kamu siapa?_

Banyak :33

_-Dia siapa?_

Fans-fans guweh dongs~

_-Isinya tentang apa?_

"Kis3-kuuUn I l0v3 yoU fuLl." Atau "Kise-chaaaan nikah yuuk." Atau "Kise-kun, jadilah ayah dari bayiku." Dan sejenisnya :3

_-Kamu bales apa?_

"Maaf saya bukan Kise, saya Masaomi Kida." (?)

-C_owok yang terakhir kali sms kamu siapa?_

Aominecchi huhu

_-Dia siapa?_

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang paling madesu dan remang masa depannya :)))

_-Isinya tentang apa?_

"Oi kamvrets! Lu ngopi majalah Mai-chan gue kenapa gak bilang-bilang dulu dah, semfrul!"

_-Kamu bales apa?_

"Bodo amat ah Aominecchi, bawel banget jadi makhluk! Udah item dekil bawel idup lagi!"

_-Udahan ya?_

IYAAA DADAAAH HATI-HATI DI JALAAN (?)

Kise tersenyum puas menatap _notes_ yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Setelah membaca ulang beberapa kali untuk mengagumi jawaban-jawaban sesat nan songong yang telah diketik rapi, doi segera menge-_tag_ kawan-kawan Kiseki no Sedai-nya.

Sama halnya seperti Akashi dan Aomine, Kise juga tidak sabar menunggu _notes_ balasan dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

.

**TBC**

.

**AN** : hahahanjir lagi-lagi endingnya ga jelas dan sumpah chapter ini garing banget astaga :"D maaf mengecewakan, saya bener-bener mati ide orz


	4. Murasakibara's Turn

**Disclaimer**__:__Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : OOC parah, typo(s), AU, EYD acak-acakan, gaje, hints MuraAka, dsb

**AN** : Makasih banyak buat yang udah review fic laknat ini #sungkem chapter 4 update! Sesuai request salah satu reviewer yang baik hati (lol) kali ini Murasakibara yang jadi korban. Saya nggak niat bashing, benda ini cuma buat hiburan semata :))

.

.

_Tag Berantai © Izayoi Tsukishiro_

.

.

_Yang kena WAJIB jawab_

_Isi catatan ini dan tag ke teman-teman kalian! Langsung aja copas tulisan ini ke catatan kalian, kemudian isi pertanyaannya sesuai dengan jawaban kalian sendiri._

Murasakibara Atsushi mengernyit membaca paragraf pembuka _notes-notes_ dari rekan-rekan bejadnya. Mulutnya masih terus memamah biak berbagai macam _snack_ abstrak selagi matanya berkonsentrasi membacaisi_ notes_ gak guna itu satu-persatu.

_"_Ish, jadi tadi Akachin sms gue nyuruh buka Facebook cuma buat ngisi_ notes _buluk beginian?" Murasakibara misuh-misuh, _snack_ di dalam mulutnya muncrat-muncrat sedikit.

"Yowis lah, Akachin yang nyuruh ini, gak masalah~"

Murasakibara yang masih terus mengunyah _snack_ mulai mengisi notes itu.

_-Apa inisial nama lengkap kamu?_

MA, Murasakibara Atsushi. Bukan Mahkamah Agung ya, bukan MurasakiBRA Astuti juga

_-Jam berapa kamu bangun pagi?_

Gak tentu bro. Kadang bangun pagi, kadang siang, kadang gak bangun (?)

_-Buku apa yang kamu suka?_

Buku resep masakan

_-Apa film terakhir yang kamu tonton di bioskop?_

Ish gue gak suka nonton pilem ah, gue nontonnya Masterchef

_-Musik favorit kamu tuh jenis?_

Musik yang bisa mengenyangkan (?)

_-Jika kamu dibebaskan memilih, kamu akan memilih tinggal dimana?_

Dimana aja yang banyak makanannya

_-Benda-benda yang kamu bawa saat pergi?_

_Snack_, gue gak bisa hidup tanpa _snack_ di mulut

_-Makanan yang kamu tidak sukai?_

Gue suka semua jenis makanan, apa aja gue embat *rakus mode*

_-Angka yang kamu suka?_

Angka 0 soalnya mirip donat (?)

_-Jika diberi kesempatan kemana saja, kamu mau kemana?_

Ke studio Masterchef saat mereka lagi masak, mungkin gue bisa icip-icip makanan di sonoh

_-Hal yang membuat kamu jengkel?_

Kalo kehabisan stok_ snack_

_-Hari apa yang paling kamu sukai?_

Hari apa wae oke lah, _as long as_ gue masih bisa makan enak

_-Warna yang kamu benci?_

Warna selain warna merah dan ungu, _maybe_

_-Dimana kamu lahir?_

Yang jelas bukan di jamban atau dukun beranak

_-Apa warna rambut kamu?_

Ungu unyu-unyu gitu

_-Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?_

Lomba makan kerupuk pas tujuhbelasan tuh termasuk olahraga kan? Nah, gue selalu nonton itu tiap tahun *pilon*

_-Adakah seseorang yang paling istimewa buat kamu?_

Ada dong bro

_-Siapa?_

Sesosok makhluk berambut merah dan bermata belang (?)

_-Punya hewan peliharaan?_

Punya, gue melihara ayam. Tapi ntar ayam-ayam gue mau gue sembelih trus dimasak jadi opor

_-Zodiak kamu apa?_

Timbangan bro

_-Waktu kecil kamu pengin jadi apa?_

Pengen jadi orang. Lo pasti tau lah maksud gue

_-Tempat yang kamu suka tuh dimana?_

Dapur, atau dimana aja yang ada makanannya

_-Apa pakaian terbaik yang pernah kamu pakai saat kecil?_

Pakaian yang terbuat dari daging *lokataLadyGaGa*

_-Berapa cm tinggi kamu?_

Dua meter lebih 8 senti bro, gue sampe dikatain Burj Al-Arab berjalan masa

_-Hewan yang membuatmu jengkel?_

Burung gagak, soalnya mereka doyan makan bangke (?)

_-Kata yang paling sering kamu ucapin?_

"Bagi makanan doong~" atau "gue lapeeer~" atau sejenisnya

_-Apa yang kamu lakukan saat sedang bosan?_

Makan lah, atau ngemil sampe mabok

_-Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?_

Gue tidur ketika _snack_ gue abis

_-Kalo udah gede kamu pengen jadi apa?_

Jadi koki bro

_-Hal yang sering kamu khayalin?_

Wisata kuliner ala Bondan Winarno

_-Bagian yang kamu suka pada tubuhmu apa?_

Lambung gue (?)

_-Kamu tipe orang yang kayak gimana menurut teman-teman kamu?_

Au ah terang

_-Kamu tidur sama siapa?_

(Maunya) sama Akachin

_-Banyakan makan, minum, apa jajan?_

Eits, semuanya dong

_-Paling gak suka disuruh apa? Dan siapa yang nyuruh?_

Gue gak suka disuruh apapun dan sama siapapun kecuali Akachin

_-Pernah ciuman?_

Pernah, sama (foto) Akachin

_-Paling ilfil liat orang ngapain?_

Ngupil, kayak Minechin tuh doyan ngupil. Ish bopung sejati mah susah ye bawaannya pengen ngupil mulu

_-Siapa musisi yang kamu kagumi?_

Farah Quin *salahego*

_-Musim favorit kamu?_

Gak ada, biasa wae gue mah

_-Kamu benci dengan siapa?_

Dengan orang yang medit kalo gue mintain makanan

_-Bedcover kamu gambarnya apa?_

Gambar Rudy Choirudin lagi masak

_-Lagu yang selalu kamu dengarkan di HP kamu?_

Lagu yang mengenyangkan (?)

_-Baju yang kamu suka pakai pas keluar rumah?_

Yang bisa nyembunyiin perut gue yang gede gara-gara kebanyakan makan

_-Biasanya sebelum tidur ngapain?_

Ngemil lah bro, ngapain lagi

_-Cewek yang terakhir sms kamu siapa?_

Sachin

_-Dia siapa?_

Semacam babu gitu deh

_-Isinya tentang apa?_

"Mukkun jangan kebanyakan makan, ntar makin bongsor lho."

_-Kamu bales apa?_

"Eh, bodo amat ye, badan badan gue ngapa lo yang rempong."

-C_owok yang terakhir kali sms kamu siapa?_

Akachin~

_-Dia siapa?_

_Soon-to-be wife _gue *eah*

_-Isinya tentang apa?_

"Atsushi, buka Facebook gih."

_-Kamu bales apa?_

"Oke, cintaaah~"

_-Udahan ya?_

Udeh gitu doang? Basi ah...

Tanpa banyak cingcong, Murasakibara langsung menge-_tag fellowship-_nya. Doi nggak terlalu peduli dengan _notes_ gaje semacam itu dan melanjutkan acara ngemilnya dengan damai.

.

**TBC**

.

**AN** : seperti biasa, humor garing dan ending bapuk orz maafkan saya ;; RnR, please? #slap


	5. Midorima's Turn

**Disclaimer**__:__Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning** : OOC parah, typo(s), AU, EYD acak-acakan, gaje, dsb

**AN** : Makasih banyak buat yang udah review chapter-chapter sebelumnya! At last, chapter 5 update! Maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam meng-update, saya... Males #plak kali ini Midorima yang muncul. Saya nggak niat bashing, benda ini cuma buat hiburan semata :))

.

.

_Tag Berantai © Izayoi Tsukishiro_

.

.

Suatu malam yang remang-remang, terlihat sesosok cowok berambut hijau tengah berkonsentrasi menatap layar komputer di dalam sebuah warnet yang kumuh.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Menonton film porno kah?

Bukan. Cowok madesu yang paling alim tapi rada musyrik di antara semua anggota geng bejad Kiseki no Sedai itu sedang membuka akun Facebook-nya, tepekur membaca _notes _jahanam yang namanya di-_tag_ di dalamnya.

"Astaghfirullah, catetan macam apa ini..." Cowok itu, Midorima, membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot sampai ke ujung hidung.

"Ish, ya sutralah gue ikutan isi aja..."

Dan seperti rekan sejawatnya yang lain, Midorima pun ikut berpartisipasi dalam mengisi catatan ga mutu itu.

_Yang kena WAJIB jawab_

_Isi catatan ini dan tag ke teman-teman kalian! Langsung aja copas tulisan ini ke catatan kalian, kemudian isi pertanyaannya sesuai dengan jawaban kalian sendiri._

_-Apa inisial nama lengkap kamu?_

MS, Midorima Shintarou. Bukan, gue bukan Yu Narukami/Souji Seta walaupun menurut author gue mirip dia

_-Jam berapa kamu bangun pagi?_

Jam 4 lah, gue gak boleh ketinggalan sholat subuh, nanti masuk neraka

_-Buku apa yang kamu suka?_

Al-qur'an *alim mode* terus buku tentang ramalan, gituloh

_-Apa film terakhir yang kamu tonton di bioskop?_

Film tentang ramal-meramal, kalo gak salah judulnya Harry Potter (?)

_-Musik favorit kamu tuh jenis?_

Keroncong sama lagu-lagu islami, gituloh

_-Jika kamu dibebaskan memilih, kamu akan memilih tinggal dimana?_

Di hutan tropis kayaknya asik, menyatu dengan alam bro secara gue kan serba ijo

_-Benda-benda yang kamu bawa saat pergi?_

Tasbihsama_ Lucky item_ yang disaranin_ Oha Asa, _walaupun _lucky item _yang disaranin berupa sempak bekas atau jamban karatan gue tetep harus bawa biar selalu kece, gituloh

_-Makanan yang kamu tidak sukai?_

Makanan yang udah basi *yaiyalah*

_-Angka yang kamu suka?_

5000, lumayan tuh bisa dapet batagor sebungkus (?)

_-Jika diberi kesempatan kemana saja, kamu mau kemana?_

Kalo sekarang sih gue pengennya ke jamban men, soalnya kebelet _*pokerface*_

_-Hal yang membuat kamu jengkel?_

Kalo kalah main gaple (?) melawan Akashi

_-Hari apa yang paling kamu sukai?_

Hari-hari dimana _Oha Asa_ meramalkan bahwa gue bakalan kena sial

_-Warna yang kamu benci?_

Warna sempak lo (?)

_-Dimana kamu lahir?_

Di puskesmas kampung sebelah

_-Apa warna rambut kamu?_

IJO DONG *bangga*

_-Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?_

Gue seringnya nontonin FPI demo *salah ego*

_-Adakah seseorang yang paling istimewa buat kamu?_

Ada

_-Siapa?_

Allah SWT *eah*

_-Punya hewan peliharaan?_

Punya, elu

_-Zodiak kamu apa?_

Kepiting yang agung

_-Waktu kecil kamu pengin jadi apa?_

Pengen jadi kyai, gituloh

_-Tempat yang kamu suka tuh dimana?_

Di masjid atau mushola

_-Apa pakaian terbaik yang pernah kamu pakai saat kecil?_

Baju koko jaitan emak gue

_-Berapa cm tinggi kamu?_

Semampai, semeter tak sampai *boong*

_-Hewan yang membuatmu jengkel?_

ELU

_-Kata yang paling sering kamu ucapin?_

"Astaghfirullah!" Atau "Tobat, woi, tobat!" Atau "Gue percaya Allah, tapi percaya _Oha Asa_ juga, gituloh." *musyrik*

_-Apa yang kamu lakukan saat sedang bosan?_

Ngaji dong woh lo ga tau apa gue udah khatam Qur'an 55 kali

_-Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?_

Selesai sholat isya gue langsung cabs ke alam mimpi

_-Kalo udah gede kamu pengen jadi apa?_

Pengen jadi peramal yang sholeh (?)

_-Hal yang sering kamu khayalin?_

Naik haji bareng ortu gue

_-Bagian yang kamu suka pada tubuhmu apa?_

Gue suka semua, pemberian Allah ini harus disyukuri *eaa*

_-Kamu tipe orang yang kayak gimana menurut teman-teman kamu?_

Baik, sholeh, dan rajin beramal, gituloh

_-Kamu tidur sama siapa?_

Sama tasbih keramat gue

_-Banyakan makan, minum, apa jajan?_

Sori, gue banyakan puasa

_-Paling gak suka disuruh apa? Dan siapa yang nyuruh?_

Paling gak suka disuruh ninggalin sholat sama setan *apa*

_-Pernah ciuman?_

Ng-nggak...

_-Paling ilfil liat orang ngapain?_

Ngeliat orang ninggalin sholat dan ngeliat si item bopung baca majalah bokep

_-Siapa musisi yang kamu kagumi?_

Maher Zein

_-Musim favorit kamu?_

Musim lontong *mana ada*

_-Kamu benci dengan siapa?_

Dengan setan yang sering menggoda umat manusia

_-Bedcover kamu gambarnya apa?_

Putih polos, menggambarkan jiwa gue yang suci murni *halah*

_-Lagu yang selalu kamu dengarkan di HP kamu?_

Gak punya HP, HP itu menyesatkan, gituloh

_-Baju yang kamu suka pakai pas keluar rumah?_

Baju koko

_-Biasanya sebelum tidur ngapain?_

Berdo'a doong

_-Cewek yang terakhir sms kamu siapa?_

Kan gue udah bilang gue gak ada HP, semfrul

_-Dia siapa?_

*tiduran*

_-Isinya tentang apa?_

GUE SANTET JUGA LO *emosi*

_-Kamu bales apa?_

Ya Allah... *mewek*

-C_owok yang terakhir kali sms kamu siapa?_

*nyiapin tali*

_-Dia siapa?_

*gantung tali di langit-langit rumah*

_-Isinya tentang apa?_

*gantung diri*

_-Kamu bales apa?_

*mati*

_-Udahan ya?_

YA ALLAH ALHAMDULILLAH AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA *sujud*

Midorima menatap layar komputer dengan tatapan tidak percaya, merasa dirinya hina karena bisa-bisanya ikut merespon _tag notes_ sinting dari teman-temannya.

Tapi kemudian dia menghela napas dan mengelus tasbih kesayangannya.

"_Sebodo teuing_, lah..." Gumamnya.

.

**TBC**

.

**AN** : ini apaan sih hahaha Midorima nyunda, udah gitu alim tapi musyrik pula #dihajar oke, fanfiksi multichapter ini makin lama makin garing aja, maafkan saya orz

RnR?


End file.
